


I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

by orphan_account



Category: Monster High
Genre: Depression, Future Jackson/Valentine, Holt actually cares about Jackson, Jackentine, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens to Jackson Jekyll, and he doesn't take it well. Join him on his journey to recovery. Who knows, maybe he'll find love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Not Okay

Jackson took a hesitant look around before emerging from the boo's bathroom. At first glance, he was fine. But if anyone took a moment to look at him (which they never did) they would see how terrible he looked. His shirt was wrinkled and ripped in some places, his hair was disheveled, his eyes were bloodshot, and he was walking with a limp. 

Most people would think he was jumped and beat up, and they would be horribly wrong. 

Manny Taur had pulled him into the bathroom on his way to Biteology, and...forced him to do unspeakable things. 

The only think Jackson Jekyll wanted to do was go home and scrub all the semen off, and maybe scrub all his skin off. He didn't care if he missed the rest of his classes.

He felt used. He felt dirty. And worst of all...he felt worthless.

Why him? Out of everyone Manny could torment it had to be him.

When Jackson was outside he tried to get on his bike. Discovering that it hurt to much, he sighed and started walking. It was a long walk to his house. By the time he actually got there, school had let out, and he didn't have to explain anything to his mother.

As he had thought of before, he took a boiling hot shower, and scrubbed his skin until he couldn't stand it anymore. It didn't matter though. He still felt Manny's hands all over him. 

When Jackson finally got out of the shower, and dressed himself, he looked at his iCoffin and saw that tomorrow would be Holt's day, as well as the next. This relieved him. He didn't want to show his face at that school again. 

Next, he got ready to send his message to Holt. They did this in case one of them had something important planned during the other one's time. As usual he didn't have anything planned, so it would be a short video. 

Then, Jackson hit the record button, and started his message. 

"Hey, Holt. Since the next few days are yours I just wanted to tell you that I don't have anything planned....like always...so....yea. I don't have anything...there's...just.....nothing." He said into the camera. 

Jackson considered redoing the video, but couldn't find the will to follow through. 

Finally, he just laid in bed. It was early, and his mother would probably have dinner ready soon, but he couldn't help himself as he just fell asleep.


	2. (I Promise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holt watches the video is concerned for Jacks- *clears throat* his body that he shares with Jackson.

In the morning, the first thing Jackson did was put on Holt's head phones. 

When Holt took over he cheered. 

"Finally, out of that nerdy normie and able to party!" He yelled in his normal loud and obnoxious manner. 

He got dressed and was on his way out the door when he remembered the video Jackson made. 

"Probably nothing. Like always." He huffed, but pulled out his phone anyway. 

He always had plans for when it was Jackson's days, and no matter how much of a nerd or normie he was, he still allowed Holt out whenever his events were planned. So he decided to check just in case. If Jackson had plans, Holt would make sure he was there. 

 

But Jackson didn't have plans.

 

Also, the video scared Holt. He might not like having to share a body with Jackson, but Jackson was still a person. A person with feelings, insecurities (he had plenty of those), and goals. To see Jackson look so...defeated was terrifying. 

He looked like he had given up on life. 

Holt rushed to school on his motorcycle (that Jackson was forbidden to touch) and ran around trying to find the one person he could talk to. 

"Frankie Fine!" He called out using his nickname for her. 

"Oh! Hey Holt!" The stitched ghoul said. 

Holt took a second to catch his breath. 

"Are you alright?" She asked worried.

He shook his head. 

"Something *pant* wrong *pant* with Jackson!" He said urgently and handed her his phone to play the video. 

When Frankie first saw Jackson appear on the screen she gasped. 

"Oh my ghoul!" She cried.

"I know! I don't know what happened to him but something is terribly wrong!" He stressed. 

For a second, Frankie just stared at him. 

"This is my body too. So if he's messing it up I have a right to know!" He covered up. 

Frankie sighed. "I don't know what could be wrong. He seemed fine yesterday...although. He didn't show up to biteology or any classes after..." 

"So what ever it was must have happened then!" Holt said putting the pieces together. "Thank you Frankie Fine! I'll get to the bottom of this." 

Luckily he had a free period in the morning.


	3. Are you okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holt begins on his quest for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is really short. I'll update again tomorrow maybe.

The second the bell rang Holt rushed out of class and up to the surveillance tower. Spectra unlocked the door for him. 

"You'll come to my party next week won't you?" She asked him. 

"Holt Hyde never misses a party!" He told her cheerfully. 

When she flew off Holt made his way inside. 

If he was going to find out what happened, he would need to check the security cameras near Jackson's Biteology class. Holt once again reminded himself that he was only making sure Jackson wasn't damaging their body. This was NOT because he cared about the normie. 

Looking at the cameras everything seemed normal for Jackson. But suddenly Jackson was jerked into the bathroom. It was so quick Holt had to watch it several times to make sense of it. Fast forwarding the recording, Holt saw that Jackson stayed in there for almost 3 classes. When he finally came out, he was a mess.

Holt looked on as Jackson left the school. Fast forwarding again he waited for another person to leave. Sure enough someone left that he hadn't seen go in. 

Manny Taur.

Due to privacy, the school didn't have cameras in the bathrooms (thank goth), but Holt did have his suspicions.

When Holt left the surveillance tower he had to run to his next class. 

There was only one way he would get more answers. And he knew his other half wouldn't like it.


	4. Holt is a good liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holt has a plan and Jackson couldn't care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this chapter begins I just wanted to say thanks for all the support I've been getting. 
> 
> Also, on the subject of the body that Jackson and Holt share. If one of them gets hurt and the other one takes over, for example, if Jackson scraped his knee and Holt took over later, then Jackson would go into a sort of trance while his body healed, and Holt would be completely fine, but oblivious to how and if Jackson got hurt. 
> 
> Holt has healing abilities (he heals fast) so if Jackson scraped his knee and Holt took over, his knee would be healed in a few hours instead of days. 
> 
> Lastly, if Jackson gets fatally wounded (like a stab wound or something) and Holt takes over, Holt would also have the wound. So, they both have to be careful. If one dies, the other one dies too.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: (self-harm) I don't think I've said that yet.

It was the end of the day, and Holt was in his and Jackson's shared room. He had his iCoffin ready to take a video and pressed play. 

"This is a little unexpected, but I need you to take over for a day or two." Holt said trying to look in pain. "I twisted my ankle at casketball practice, and I need to heal up for a bit."

Holt ended his video and took off his headphones.   
~  
Jackson became aware and was very confused. After watching Holt's video, he groaned in despair. Just his luck. 

He quickly surveyed himself for injuries. Besides a couple bruises and being a little sore, everything seemed fine. Good. Last thing he needed was to be limping at school tomorrow. 

"I guess I'll just go to bed." He said to no one but himself. 

Soon enough he was in his PJs and asleep in bed. 

 

It didn't last long however. Before he knew it he was in a terrible nightmare. He dreamed Manny had snuck into his house and was violating him all over again. He woke up sweating profoundly. 

Jackson's stomach lurched and he ran to the bathroom quickly. When he finished emptying his stomach he sat in the middle of the bathroom panting. He tried to get up by grabbing onto the edge of the sink, but his arm slipped and he cut himself on Holt's old styled razor. 

It wasn't deep, but Jackson's still cursed Holt silently. He stood up and tried to wash the blood off. He couldn't help but realize how good the burning felt. It got his mind off what had happened

"...maybe...just a few more times?" He asked himself hesitantly. 

He picked up Holt's razor and looked at it. The blade had a little but of blood from where he accidentally got hurt. 

Slowly, he brought his arm up again, and slid the blade across. The pain was immediate, but so was the relief. He smiled and did it again...and again...and again. Until he had 6 horizontal cuts on his wrist. Jackson took a deep breath and bandaged his arm. 

After cleaning up, he walked back into his room and blissfully fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait. School sucks.


	5. Return to Monster High

Jackson trudged into school the next day looking a little better than he felt. All he wanted to do was let Holt take over, but he had to let him heal. Hopefully, Holt could take over tomorrow. 

"Jackson! I've been looking all over for you?" Frankie said from behind him.

When he turned around, he was greeted by a very perky Stein.

"Oh hey, Frankie." 

Jackson tried his best to smile, but it looked a little forced. This didn't go unnoticed by Frankie.

"Are you okay, Jackson? I didn't see you in any of your classes the other day." 

The normie racked his brain for a suitable excuse.

"Um...I felt really sick, so I went home early." 

It was clear that Frankie didn't believe him, but she let it go. Jackson was glad. He didn't want to explain the situation to her. 

 

So as it went, Jackson went to his first few classes, and actually managed to forget about the incident for a little while, so he went to the creepeteria like he would any other day. 

Until he was pulled viciously into the Boo's restrooms. 

 

 

(Beginning of that day)  
Kieran Valentine drove into the school's parking lot. 

It had been a few weeks after the...incident with Draculaura. He had scrubbed every bit of stench off his body and walked into Monster High with the same confidence as always. Thankfully, everyone seems to have moved on from what happened and no one approached him.

But the small victory was short lived. Before he could even reach his locker, he was assaulted by a very strong smell.

It was wonderful! Delicious! And it made Valentine's mouth water. He looked around the crowded hallway trying to find the source, but there were to many monsters. The smell soon disappeared and Valentine was left starstruck. 

He went through his morning classes in a daze, and when it came time for lunch he looked around trying to find that wonderful smell.

And he found it. It came from the normie boy that Draculaura and her friends hung out with sometimes. 

Before he could think, he pulled the boy into the nearest restroom. What followed confused him greatly.


	6. What happens in the restroom, stays in the restroom

Jackson got as far away from his attacker as he could. Thinking it was Manny, he tried to make himself smaller by pushing himself against the wall.

Valentine took a deep breath in and was instantly overwhelmed by the smell. It was definitely coming from the normie. 

But upon observing the boy he quickly grew confused. He was pushed up against the wall and shook heavily. 

"Are you okay, Normie?" He asked.

This seemed to bring Jackson out of his state and he took time to observe the vampire in front of him. 

"Y-you're that guy that...that tried to steal Draculaura's heart." He said cautiously.

Valentine rolled his eyes and nodded. 

Jackson calmed down somewhat but remained at a distance. 

"W-why did you pull me in here?"

At this reminder, Valentine took a deep breath in again. 

"There's a smell, and it's coming from you. It smells divine..." He practically purred. 

With that he began taking steps towards the normie.

Jackson tried to smell what the vampire was talking about but he couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary. Valentine's slow approach was starting to creep him out. 

"I don't smell anythi-What are you doing?" 

Jackson was cut off as Valentine made it over to him. 

Being in such a close proximity, Valentine was able to pinpoint exactly where the smell was coming from. He took the normie's wrist and brought it closer to his face. 

Before the boy could protest, Valentine jerked his sleeve up to get a look at what was so tantalizing. 

Blood.

Jackson's arm was still marred by the cuts from last night, and dried blood covered them. With Valentine's rough jerking, a few of them opened up again. 

The Vampire was surprised. He definitely wasn't expecting blood.

Despite what normies think, blood didn't attract blood. So why was Jackson's so tempting? 

When blood started dripping again Valentine tightened his hold uncontrollably. His face turned primal and his mouth watered. 

He couldn't control himself as he forced Jackson against the wall by his shoulder with one hand, and brought the boy's wrist closer to his face with the other. He did something he had never done before. 

Valentine brought the bloody wrist to his mouth and began sucking the blood off the boy's wrist. He growled when he tasted the crimson liquid and squeezed Jackson's wrist even harder. 

Jackson cried out at the force and tried to get away, but Valentine held him down. 

"Stop! It hurts! Let me go! Please!" He begged.

Valentine felt bad, but his instincts wouldn't let him release the boy. Something was building inside of him that he never felt before, and it wanted him to continue. 

The normie gave up fighting and let the vampire have his way. In return, Valentine loosened his hold on Jackson. 

About 10 minutes later, Valentine stopped and finally let go. He pulled away from Jackson who slumped against the wall and looked away from his attacker. 

"I'm sorry." Valentine said sincerely. "I don't know what came over me. I've never drank blood from someone before." 

Jackson spared him a surprised look. 

"Y-you mean that's never happened before?" 

"No. I always get blood from the blood bank, but never from a normie. I don't know why I attacked you." The vampire was truly freaked out. "Are you okay?" 

"Yea." Jacksons voice was quiet. "You didn't take much." 

Valentine nodded, but a question came to mind.

"How did you get those cuts?" 

Jackson froze.

"M-my brother left his razor out, it was one of those old ones with just a blade, and I accidentally walked into it."

"Repeatedly?" 

Jackson stayed silent and so did Valentine. 

Suddenly Jackson got a call from Frankie, and when he answered it her panic voice came through.

"Jackson are you okay? I've been looking all over for you." 

"Oh...yea I'm okay. I left some...stuff I'm my locker and I went to go get it." 

Frankie seemed to accept this answer and soon they both hung up. 

The normie looked up at Valentine and stood. He slowly walked to the door in case Valentine stopped him, but the vampire let him go.

As soon as he was out of there, he ran quickly to the creepeteria before Frankie got worried again.

Valentine looked at himself on his Vampire Camera app and made sure he had no more blood on his mouth before exiting. He promised himself to find out what came over him.

He didn't realize that the smell was now gone.


End file.
